El Demonio Interior
by XxpekeraritaxX
Summary: ¿Se decidiría algún día si sería bueno o malo? Manny Rivera, a sus quince años, sigue con esta incertidumbre, pero pronto se verá orillado a tomar una decisión luego de que una maldición que amenaza a la familia Rivera, esté a punto de cumplirse, poniendo en riesgo a toda persona que ama, incluyendo a Frida.
1. Pesadillas

**Holaaa extinto mundo de fanfiction! A los que ya me conocen saben que esta historia también la publiqué, pero tras el desastre del 2012 (que me hackearon y borraron mi cuenta) se perdió esta historia, hasta que por fin la pude rescatar.**

**La re-publico porque me entristece que esta historia esté guardada en un archivo, por lo menos que fuera leída de vez en cuando me levanta el ánimo, así que aquí está "El Demonio Interior".**

**Pd: El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Guiterrez**

**El Demonio Interior **

**Capítulo 1.- Pesadillas**

Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia. Infestada de los más crueles, despiadados y siniestros villanos que con sus poderes sobrenaturales o sus armas mortales intentan incansablemente destruir la humanidad o peor aún…conquistarla. Sin embargo, aquella ciudad corrompida se encontraba defendida por los más grandes y bondadosos héroes que muchos hayan conocido, entre ellos "el samurái" "White Pantera" entre otros…incluso un joven moreno que a pesar de no saber si dedicar su vida al bien y al mal, peleaba contra el crimen, ya sea por diversión o porque sabía que era lo correcto. Manny Rivera, también conocido como El Tigre, acababa de cumplir sus 15 años de edad, y a pesar de que estaba en la culminación de su adolescencia, aun no tomaba la decisión de servir al bien o al mal….Por un lado, no soportaba las injusticias contra los inocentes y le parecía correcto pelear por la justicia, pero por otro lado, le parecía aburrido cansarse sin recibir mucho a cambio, y era muy divertido hacer maldades y travesuras menores…mas no era capaz de lastimar gente inocente…no tenía las agallas para hacerlo. Esa era la pregunta de cada día… ¿se decidirá algún día si sería bueno o malo? Pensaba que el tiempo sobraba para analizar la situación…pero pronto…las cosas cambiarían, y lo arrinconarían a tomar una decisión inmediata por el bien de su familia…

Todo comenzó el día de su cumpleaños, Manny se encontraba rodeado de su amada familia. Rodolfo, Granpapi, María cantaban felices las mañanitas mientras que Frida tocaba aquella canción acompañada de su fiel guitarra mientras veía feliz a su amigo quien miraba el pastel de cumpleaños lleno de velas encendidas…Eran esos momentos donde Manny se sentía feliz y satisfecho, porque sabía que sin importar su decisión su familia y Frida estarían con él.

-"_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…"_-Terminaba de cantar la familia Rivera en coro a Manny seguido de aplausos y abrazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños mijo- Dijo María mientras abrazaba a su hijo- Por fin 15 años, recuerdo el día en que te vi por primera vez como un bebito. Llorabas mucho y…-

-Mamá- dijo Manny ruborizado e interrumpiendo a su mamá- No hables de cuando era bebe jejejejeje-

-Feliz cumpleaños Manny- Dijo Frida sonriendo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su amigo. Se había acostumbrado a abrazarlo sin sentir asco como cuando eran más niños- Y a estas envejeciendo jeje-

-Gracias Frida…creo. ¿Ya parezco viejo?-

-Es broma jejeje Además, aunque seas viejo no dejas de ser mi amigo-

-Gracias Frida, tu tampoco, por cierto que bien tocas la guitarra-

-Practiqué para este día-

-Lamento interrumpir mijo, pero es hora de apagar las velitas- Dijo Rodolfo colocando la última velita en el pastel de cumpleaños.

-Si Manny, apagalas para que podamos comer pastel- dijo Granpapi sacando un tenedor a punto de clavarlo en el pastel pero la mano de Granpapi golpeó la suya impidiéndole comer -No papi, primero Manny debe soplar las velas-

-De acuerdo, pero que se apure, porque ese pastel es mi favorito- presionaba Granpapi….Todos apagaron las luces para que Manny soplara las velitas pero antes de siquiera tomar aire Frida lo interrumpe.

-Espera Manny, antes tienes que pedir un deseo-

-Es verdad mijo- Dijo María- Es la tradición, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.

Manny no sabía que pedir…no quería dinero o tampoco una mascota (después del incidente de Chuy), Manny tenía lo que necesitaba, una familia amorosa y una amiga fiel…no sabía que desear cuando a su mente llegó una idea de que desear…Lo único que le faltaba para ser totalmente feliz. Según la tradición, pidió su deseo mentalmente con los ojos cerrados y después sopló con mucha fuerza las velas apagando el fuego que las iluminaban. Prendieron las luces y aplaudieron al joven Rivera, celebrando sus 15 años de nacimiento. La tarde pasó, comieron pastel y después pusieron un poco de música para bailar, conversaron y pronto cayó la noche. Rodolfo llevó a María a su casa y Granpapi no soportó el sueño y se quedó dormido en el sofá. La fiesta había terminado, excepto por Manny y Frida. El moreno decidió quedarse a esperar que vinieran por Frida, mientras tanto se quedaron abriendo los regalos de cumpleaños. Granpapi había regalado a Manny un propulsor para salir huyendo de cualquier lugar en caso de meterse en problemas, además el moreno había estado rogando por uno desde hacía muchos años. Rodolfo le regaló a su hijo un celular a prueba de agua y bastante resistente a los golpes, para mantenerse en comunicación continua con su hijo y asegurarse de que siempre esté bien. María obsequió a Manny una chaqueta nueva, ya que la temporada de frío es acercaba y no quería que el moreno se llegara a enfermar.

-Órale, estos regalos son geniales, definitivamente me va a gustar tener quince años-Dijo Manny mientras colocaba los regalos a su derecha. Frida por su lado estaba un poco sonrojada ya que sólo faltaba su regalo y había estado esperando el momento adecuado.

-Manny…ahora que recuerdo aun no te he dado tu regalo…-Dijo Frida entrecortada por el nerviosismo.

-Frida no tienes que darme nada, me gustó como tocaste las mañanitas con tu guitarra-Dijo Manny frotándose la nuca.

-Pero enserio quiero darte algo, te lo mereces por cuidarme tanto- Dijo Frida sacando un pequeño paquete color negro con un moño verde- Feliz cumpleaños Manny.

-Gracias Frida- Dijo Manny tomando el regalo y empezando a abrirlo. Al quitar el papel que cubría el regalo vio el contenido de la caja y se enterneció al verlo. Primeramente una fotografía de Frida y Manny en el baile del carnaval, su primer baile escolar, desde entonces habían ido juntos a muchas fiestas, tantas que el joven Rivera había olvidado su primer baile, y debajo de aquella foto se encontraba un collar con la mitad de un corazón que decía "siempre" y Frida tenía la otra mitad que decía "juntos". Manny se había enternecido con el regalo de Frida, agradeció el regalo con un gran abrazo a su amiga.

-Wow es el mejor regalo que me has dado Frida ¡gracias!- dijo Manny separándose del abrazo- ¿Por qué no me lo diste con los otros regalos?-

-Es que quería dártelo en privado, porque no quería que lo compararas con los otros regalos y pensaras que es insignificante-Dijo Frida cabizbaja-

-No Frida, jamás pensaría algo así de ti…nunca. Y te diré algo, este regalo es mejor que cualquier cosa-

-¿Incluso mejor que el propulsor?-

-Bueeeno no tanto como el propulsor, pero si bueno jejeje-

-Gracias- Manny y Frida se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca del otro…incluso inconscientemente seguían cortando la distancia…pero aquel momento no duro mucho porque Manny vio la patrulla del policía Suárez acercarse a la casa del macho. Para evitar ser perseguido y amenazado por Emiliano Manny decide bajar con Frida para que suba a la patrulla y regrese a casa. Una vez que Frida volvió a casa y su papá regresó a la casa del macho Manny fue directamente a dormir.

Esa noche Manny dormía tranquilamente. Se encontraba en casa, echa una gran fiesta con su familia. Había churros, mascotas, todos jugando por doquier con propulsores y videojuegos…Todos le aplaudían y había regalos de a montón. Pero en medio del baile y la felicidad de su familia las luces se apagan. La gran música, fiesta y voces dejaron de escucharse alrededor…solo un silencio paralizante que paro los pelos de punta a Manny. Caminó gritando los nombres de su familia pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Sólo se encontraba entre oscuridad, una inmensa oscuridad que lo aterraba de pies a cabeza. Avanzó lentamente entre las tinieblas de su casa cuando de repente tropieza con algo…se levanta aturdido por el golpe pero de la nada una pequeña luz ilumina aquello con lo que Manny se tropezó para quedar horrorizado con lo que vio. En el suelo…se encontraban inmóviles los cuerpos de su amada familia: Rodolfo, Granpapi y María, sobre un charco de sangre.

-¡Ma…má! ¡Papa! ¡Granpapi! **¡Nooooooooooooo!-**Gritó desconsolado Manny llorando sobre los inertes cuerpos de su familia, cuando sus llantos son interrumpidos por una carcajada que burlona disfrutaba el llanto de Manny.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja vaya Manny…¿Estas triste por tu familia? Déjame decirte que ni siquiera se resistieron a morir. No dieron lucha jajajaja

- ¡Tú! **¿¡Le hiciste esto a mi familia!? ¿¡Quien eres!?**-

-Jajajaja ¿No me reconoces? Hemos estado juntos desde hace años…-

**-¡Ya dime quien eres!-**gritó Manny furioso, pero solo recibió como respuesta carcajadas. Repentinamente, mezclado con las carcajadas se escuchaban unos pasos que cada vez se escuchaban mas firmes. Y de la oscuridad…salió el…

-No…no –Negaba Manny- No…tu…**¡Nooooo!-**Gritó Manny a todo pulmón, lo cuál lo despertó de aquella pesadilla.

Respiró agitadamente unos segundos, tratando de asimilar que todo aquello había sido una horrible pesadilla, y tranquilo cayó pesadamente en su cama.

-Sólo fue un sueño- Se dijo a sí mismo- Un horrible sueño- Manny sonrió tranquilamente…Especialmente al ver al asesino de su familia en aquella pesadilla.

Se levantó un momento para ir al baño. Al querer lavarse las manos…bajó su mirada horrirozado de lo que estaba viendo. Lavando sus manos…el agua que caía al grifo era color rojiza. Volteó a ver sus manos para descubrirlas llenas de sangre. En su sueño Manny había abrazado el cuerpo de su padre y se había llenado de sangre…y al ver sus manos manchadas de rojo…Manny se dio cuenta…que su familia estaba en peligro. Esa no fue una pesadilla…fue una advertencia.

**Continuará…**


	2. El Bien y el Mal

**Holaaa Universo Fanfiction**

**Aquí me reporto con ustedes bastante contenta. La verdad no creí que alguien fuera a leer esta cosa nuevamente, pero agradezco mucho a quienes re-leen esta historia y a quienes la están volviendo a leer. Semanalmente seguiré publicando los capítulos mientras que en mis tiempos libres trabajaré en algo totalmente nuevo. **

**Jajajaaja bien, sobra decir que El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutiérrez**

**Se cuidan!**

**Bye!**

**El demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 2.- El bien y el Mal.**

Manny no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche pensando en su pesadilla, y más aún que al despertarse a mitad de la noche tuviera las manos cubiertas de la roja sangre. Era perturbador ¿De dónde había salido la sangre y cómo llegaron a sus manos?El joven Rivera sentía un profundo temor e inseguridad en sí mismo, sabía que aquella pesadilla tenía un mensaje, era una advertencia, una premonición de alguna tragedia que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Mil ideas, pensamientos, temores y suposiciones invadieron su mente. Se quedó despierto hasta el amanecer, los rayos de sol habían tranquilizado al moreno por fin la oscuridad se había ido y fue reemplazada por el radiante luz del sol. Por primera vez, Manny quería ir a la escuela, quizás la monotonía de las clases y los maestros gruñones podrían distraerlo tan sólo un momento. Para no alamar a su familia decidió no contarles sobre su pesadilla, pero sinceramente necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ese sueño lo había dejado bastante perturbado y necesitaba una opinión, y como siempre, fue a acudir a su fiel amiga Frida.

-**¡¿Muertos?!**- Gritó Frida al escuchar a Manny hablar sobre su pesadilla.

-Shhhhh Frida te dije que no gritaras, es difícil hablar de esto- Dijo Manny tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Está bien, pero es que… ¿En verdad soñaste a tu familia asesinada?-

-Sí, y créeme, no se siente nada bien- Dijo Manny cabizbajo- No quiero hablar con mi familia acerca de esto, mi mamá me enviaría al psicólogo, papá trataría de hablar sobre mis sentimientos ocultos y Granpapi creería que estoy loco-

-Pero Manny, fue sólo un sueño, no fue algo real, tu familia está bien-

-Lo sé pero, siento que este sueño es más que una pesadilla, es una advertencia-

-¿Y por qué dices eso?-

-Porque…-Dijo Manny tomando un poco de aire para hablar sobre lo más perturbador…-Cuando desperté, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre-

-**¡¿Qué?!-**Gritó nuevamente Frida- ¿De sangre?-

-Sí, y no estaba alucinando, en verdad era sangre, y siento que si no pensamos en lo que este sueño trata de decirme, mi pesadilla se hará realidad-

-No lo permitiremos Manny, tu sabes que no. Ok, repasemos con calma el sueño. Dices que caminaste por tu casa en la oscuridad hasta tropezarte con tu familia ¿Cierto?-

-Si así es-

-¿Y viste al asesino?-

-S….Si- Dijo entre cortado Manny al recordar a quien reía cínicamente sobre el cuerpo de sus seres queridos.

-¿Y quién era Manny?- Frida logró notar al joven Rivera inquieto, nervioso, lleno de temor. Quizás se trataba de algún monstruo o algún personaje del producto de la imaginación de su amigo, y era posible que no dijera nada por evitar que Frida se burlara. Ésta última suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Si no quieres decirme Manny lo entenderé, no te preocupes-

-No Frida, es que nunca me creerías-

-Manny soy tu amiga y puedo ser cruel a veces pero nunca me burlaría de ti y tú lo sabes

-Es que no te digo no porque te burles…sino porque me odiarías-

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque el asesino era….El Tigre- Frida se paralizo ante las palabras de Manny ¿El Tigre era el asesino? Ahora entendía la razón de su miedo.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- Dijo Frida aun sorprendida por lo que dijo su amigo- Tú eres el Tigre-

-Exacto, por eso estoy así, es como si El Tigre y yo nos hubiéramos separado de cuerpos, solo que El Tigre era malvado**. ¡Era yo Frida!** Con mi traje de El Tigre, incluso me hacía falta mi cinturón-

Ahora Frida se encontraba aún más asustada, siempre había visto a Manny como una admiración cuando giraba su hebilla, pero ahora él había tenido una pesadilla donde El Tigre y Manny eran dos cuerpos diferentes, y El Tigre era un asesino desquiciado, que atacaba al joven Rivera y a quienes más amaba: Su familia. Al voltear su mirada hacia Manny, pudo notarlo nervioso, inquieto y distante. Jamás había visto a su amigo ene se estado, triste, preocupado, con miedo de sí mismo. Sentía que en su cinturón se encontraba un asesino sin corazón que eliminaría a Manny y a sus seres queridos. Entonces, sorpresivamente Frida abrazó a Manny con mucha fuerza y consolación. El moreno se sorprendió ante el abrazo de Frida, después de lo que había dicho creyó que la chica Suárez lo odiaría o peor, temería porque su subconsciente había asesinado a su familia, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Manny no tengas miedo, si, fue un sueño y quizás una advertencia, pero te conozco, tu jamás lastimarías a tu familia o a alguien querido. No te preocupes yo te ayudaré, solo debemos pensar en la razón de esa pesadilla- Manny se sentía consolado, seguro. Siempre conoció a Frida como una chica fuerte y sin preocupaciones, pero ahora veía su lado sensible, y realmente era algo que le gustara a Manny. Así que como gesto de agradecimiento correspondió el abrazo. Después de clases, Frida llevó a Manny al parque para que se distrajera, comieron unos churros, bebieron refrescos y se sentaron en el pasto, debajo de su árbol favorito a platicar un rato. Contaron anécdotas y chistes, rieron un rato, pasaron un buen momento juntos, justo lo que Manny necesitaba, distraerse un rato. Aunque Manny tuviera quince años y Frida estuviera a pocos meses de cumplirlos aún conservaban ese espíritu travieso e infantil que los convertía en un dúo inseparable y divertido. Charlaron sobre el cumpleaños del moreno, sobre como Granpapi se robo el 60% del pastel sin darse cuenta, como hicieron guerra de comida y del primer paseo que dio Manny en su nuevo propulsor.

-Jajaja fue divertido Frida, recuperé todos los balones que se encontraban en los techos de los edificios. Fue increíble volar así-Dijo Manny describiendo la sensación de volar con el propulsor.

-Que buen regalo te dio Granpapi- Dijo Frida sonriendo a Manny.

-Lo sé, fue un gran cumpleaños-

-Oye Manny, quiero preguntarte algo desde ayer-Dijo la chica Suárez.

-Claro Frida, dime –

-¿Qué pediste como deseo de cumpleaños? Nunca me dijiste y realmente tengo curiosidad jeje- Preguntó Frida un poco emocionada y curiosa del deseo de Manny.

-Pues, es algo tonto, te puedes reír- Dijo Manny un poco deprimido y desviando su mirada.

-Vamos, ya te dije que nunca me reiría de ti, puedes decirme, te prometo guardar el secreto-

-Pero dicen que si dices el deseo no se cumple-

-No, eso es con las estrellas fugases, estas son velas de cumpleaños, vamos dime-

-Bien…- Manny soltó un pequeño suspiro y por fin habló sobre su deseo de cumpleaños- Deseé que algún día me pueda decidir entre ser bueno o malo-

-¿Enserio? Wow…no pensé que desearas eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Me refiero a que siempre te despreocupas por eso cuando Granpapi o tu papá te preguntan-

-No Frida, la verdad finjo que no me interesa para que me dejen en paz pero en verdad me preocupa. Es que, quiero enorgullecer a mi papa y ser héroe, pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a Granpapi-

-Pero debes pensar en ti, en lo que tú quieres ser ya sea que decepciones a alguien o no. Estas hablando de tu futuro-

-Lo sé pero, no me decido, tu siempre dices que ser bueno es aburrido, y que ser malo tiene sus consecuencias y tienes razón, pero no se qué hacer. Tengo quince años y creo que debería ir tomando una decisión-

Manny tenía razón, tarde o temprano tenía que decirle al mundo si es bueno o malo, y era una decisión difícil para él. Entonces inmediatamente recordó su sueño, El Tigre y él separados en dos cuerpos diferentes y descubrió algo interesante…

-¡Frida lo tengo!-Exclamó Manny feliz.

-¿De qué hablas Manny?-preguntó Frida confundida.

-¿No lo ves? Esa es la respuesta, ya sé que tiene que ver mi sueño con mi deseo de cumpleaños-

-No lo entiendo Manny-

-¿Recuerdas que en mi pesadilla te dije que yo y El Tigre estábamos en dos cuerpos separados?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver con que no te decidas entre ser bueno o malo-

-En que esa es la respuesta. En mi sueño yo representaba al bien, y al parecer, El Tigre representaba al mal, y bueno, el hecho de que no me pueda decidir tal vez tenga algo que ver. Quizás es una lucha en mi interior entre el bien y el mal-

-¿Sabes? Tiene sentido, pero en ese caso el no decidirte podría ser peligroso para ti ¿no?-

-No sólo para mí, también para mi familia y amigos, así que es necesario que tome una decisión pronto-

-Pero hace rato decías que no sabías si ser héroe o villano-

-Lo sé pero no tengo opción debo pensar bien en lo que decidiré-

-Manny, hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué El Tigre querría matar a tu familia si se supone que es parte de ti?-

-No lo sé Frida, no lo sé-

El comentario de Frida dejó pensando a Manny. Tenían razón en algo. En la pesadilla Manny representaba al bien y El Tigre al mal, pero solo habían descubierto una parte de este acertijo. Pronto descubrirían que, como dijo Manny, es una lucha entre el bien y el mal…una lucha interna por el poder…y por la vida.

**Continuará….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal!**

**Pues aquí continuando con esta historia **

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez**

**Muy bien! Ya me tengo que ir! Perdonen traigo un poco de prisa pero prometí subir esto semanalmente. Hasta luego **

**El demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 3.- Pronto estará con nosotros**

Manny y Frida se quedaron un rato más en el parque meditando el comentario del joven Rivera. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, en su subconsciente Manny era la representación de el bien y El Tigre del mal y quizás era una manera de explicar la lucha interna de Manny por decidirse entre ser héroe o villano, pero había algo que no encajaba. Era la mente de Manny, ¿Por qué su lado oscuro había asesinado a su familia? Por muy malvado que llegara a ser él jamás le haría daño a su familia y de eso estaba consciente. Pero le aterraba pensar que un lado oculto de él podría ser mortal para sus seres queridos. Frida tampoco hallaba explicación a este problema, necesitaban consultar a alguien más. Por mucho que Manny se negaba de hablar con alguien más de la situación debían sacar ese miedo de su interior, pero había prometido no decir nada sobre lo sucedido, por eso sólo se limitó a quedarse callada y pensar en alguna solución. Pasaron las horas y la noche cayó nuevamente y Manny acompañó a Frida a su casa y una vez a salvo en su hogar el joven Rivera cayó nuevamente en sueño profundo.

Esta vez sus sueños lo enviaron a Leone, donde había una gran banda tocando música a todo volumen, tanto que hasta los vidrios se rompían con aquel estruendo ensordecedor. Los chicos bailaban felices, incluso Manny, también disfrutaba de la escuela. Los salones se incendiaban y los maestros estaban en jaulas donde no podrían reprobar a nadie. Parecía que la escuela en verdad era divertida, una utopía para todos los jóvenes que quisieran disfrutar de la vida sin preocupaciones. Pero mientras bailaba Manny se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba para que su tranquilidad estuviera completa. No era algo, era alguien quien faltaba entre todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela…

-Frida…- Susurró Manny tratando de encontrarla entre el público, pero no estaba. Sabía que él no podía disfrutar de una gran fiesta sin Frida, su mejor amiga, la persona más importante en su vida. Le hacía falta, así que comenzó a buscarla por todos lados. Preguntó a cada chico de la fiesta donde estaba Frida pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta…

-La vimos hace rato contigo, caminaban por ese pasillo-

Y lo más curioso era que Manny no recordaba haberse llevado a Frida a ningún lado, pero todos los chicos aseguraban que estaban con él. Cuando les preguntaba qué aspecto tenía cuando caminaba con Frida todos decían que su mirada era siniestra, de hecho nadie los saludaban porque sentían temor hacia Manny y su aspecto perturbador y todos señalaban que ambos habían caminado por el mismo pasillo. Cada paso que daba Manny por ese corredor se hacía más oscuro y con menos gente, comenzaba a tener miedo, pero no se rendiría hasta encontrar a Frida. Realmente estaba confundido, no tenía sentido nada de lo que decían, era como si un tipo hubiera tomado el disfraz de Manny y se la hubiera llevado. Extrañamente la escuela era el triple de grande, incluso se sentía cansado de tanto caminar, pero finalmente el pasillo termino con una puerta de madera frente a él. Manny lo dudo un momento ¿Qué había detrás de la puerta? ¿Realmente Frida estaría ahí? Aquellas preguntas se podrían contestar únicamente abriéndola. Giró la perilla inseguro y lentamente abrió la puerta. Oscuridad…nuevamente se encontraba entre oscuridad, tan densa que no podía ver la palma de la mano. Gritó el nombre de la peliazul varias veces esperando recibir respuesta alguna. Ahora aquella felicidad había sido reemplazada por un miedo atroz. Manny no temía a la oscuridad, ni cuando era niño, solo que algo dentro de él le decía que el peligro se acercaba. Cada paso que daba le enfriaba mas su piel, sus sentidos estabas despiertos al máximo. Trataba de ver, oír, oler lo que pasaba, gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de Frida, pero solo escuchaba el silencio. De pronto, Manny tropieza bruscamente con algo cayendo al suelo. Inesperadamente una luz se enciende a su derecha, iluminando justamente con lo que se había tropezado. De un segundo a otro el joven Rivera cambió su semblante de miedo, a uno lleno de pánico y terror.

-**¿¡Fri..Fri…da!?**- Tartamudeó Manny al ver que había tropezado con la silueta inmóvil de Frida. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, quieta, escalofriantemente quieta. El joven Rivera se atrevió a moverla intentando despertarla, pero no consiguió nada…solo voltearla un cuarto a su derecha para darse cuenta de que su blanca camiseta se había tornado rojo sangre. Manny soltó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Frida con fuerza y dolor.

-**¡Frida nooo!**- Gritó lleno de sufrimiento aferrándose al cuerpo de su amada. Lloraba como si las lágrimas de sus ojos fueran interminables, y lo eran. Se trataba de Frida, la chica que inconscientemente admitía que le gustaba, la amaba, era inevitable después de tantos años juntos. Lo defendía a pesar de su falta de poderes y fuerza física sin olvidar su actitud rebelde y seguro. Se decía a si mismo que no merecía que eso le ocurriera, no a una chica con tanta vida. Rápidamente la tristeza se tornó en furia cuando escuchó una carcajada que hacía eco por todo el lugar.

-Jajajaja vaya, el gran Manny ahora llora como un bebé recién nacido, eres patético, ¿Se murió Frida? Pobrecita jajajajajaja admito que opuso mucha resistencia pero al final terminé por matarla-

-**¡Tú! ¿¡Entonces tú le hiciste esto a Frida!?**- Gritaba Manny a la oscuridad.

-Digamos que sí, pero yo no estuve solo en esto ¿O si Manny?- Dijo burlón aquella voz saliendo de la oscuridad para mostrar su forma. Manny se había fijado en la herida en el abdomen de Frida. Se encontraban marcada en su piel una forma que rápidamente reconoció al verla…unas garras que atravesaron su cuerpo…unas garras de tigre.

-**¡El Tigre!**- Exclamó Manny enfurecido a su propio reflejo de El Tigre- Pero cómo…-

-Tengo mis secretos Manny, y muy pronto no dependeré de ti para seguir con vida-

-Pero tú eres yo, es imposible, Tú le hiciste esto a Frida con tus garras-

-¡Bravo Manny! No fue difícil adivinarlo verdad. ¿Por qué asesinaste a alguien tan importante para ti como Frida?-

-**¡Yo no le hice nada!**- Gritó Manny furioso y apretando sus puños, pero al prepararlos para darle un buen golpe a El Tigre pero se paralizo instantáneamente al ver su puño lleno de la sangre de Frida- No…No pude haberle hecho…¡Yo no pude!-

-Me temo que sí Manny, resultaste ser más villano que héroe-

-**¡Yo no soy villano!**-

-¿Entonces que eres? ¿Héroe o villano?- Manny se inquietó con esa pregunta, era obvio que era su contraparte y lo conocía muy bien. El joven Rivera aun no sabía responder esa pregunta. Peligrosamente El Tigre se acercó a Manny con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-No te preocupes Manny, ya no tendrás que hacer este tipo de cosas a tus seres queridos, White Pantera, Granpapi, María y tu adorada Frida. Ya no debes torturarte, déjame a mí hacer mi diversión jajaja, solo que ahora tu representas un estorbo para mí. Y a los estorbos**…¡se les eliminan!**-Dijo el Tigre lanzando sus garras contra Manny, quien reaccionó rápido y logro evitar que el golpe fuera mortal, pero su brazo había sido marcado con las garras de aquel siniestro personaje.

-Quizás te salvaste esta vez Rivera, pero pronto regresaré, el siglo pronto llegará a su fin y yo regresaré a mi cuerpo. En cambio tú… **¡tomarás mi lugar durante el próximo siglo jajajajajajajajajaja!**- Rió maléficamente El Tigre mientras sus ojos destilaban un rojo sangre aterrorizando a Manny, mientras todo a su alrededor volvía a ser oscuridad.

-**¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**- gritó Manny seguido de un aliviante suspiro al verse nuevamente en su habitación y descubrir que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Se dejó caer en el colchón de su cama tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando escucho las inconfundibles suelas de las botas de bronce de la verdad pisar firmemente el suelo de su habitación.

-**¡Mijo! ¡Escuché un grito! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Estas bien!?**- Exclamó Rodolfo alterado, pensando lo peor al escuchar el grito de Manny dentro de su habitación, pero al ver a su hijo totalmente a salvo se sienta en la cama para recuperar su aliento y tranquilizar sus nervios.- Mijo, que bueno que estas bien, creí que algo te había pasado ¿Por qué gritaste?-

-Lo siento papá- Dijo Manny cabizbajo- No fue nada, puedes irte a dormir-

Manny había sonado muy convincente, pero Rodolfo notó en los ojos de su hijo miedo e inquietud. Algo no estaba bien.

-Tuviste una pesadilla ¿Verdad Manny?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-Si papá. Y es la segunda vez que tengo pesadillas- Admitió Manny, quien recibió una ligera palmada de su padre en la espalda, como señal de consuelo y de que podía confiar en él. Manny platicó ambas pesadillas, tratando de evitar la parte en la que El Tigre era el asesino, no sabía si debía decirle a su padre, se sentía nervioso, no quería que lo tomaran por loco y menos que le quitaran el cinturón de El Tigre, lo necesitaba para pelear. Aún así, sabía que no podía seguir guardando ese detalle, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar. Terminó de hablar con esperanza de que su padre no preguntara por más, no era agradable recordar sus sueños.

-…Y así fue como ocurrieron las cosas papá. Después de mirar a Frida otra vez grité y desperté…- dijo Manny aún cabizbajo. Su padre tenía un semblante pensativo pero perturbador, pero no porque pensara que Manny estaba loco, sino porque su hipótesis de lo que ocurría no le gustaba en nada, pero solo había una manera de probar todo.

-Mijo, ¿Quién era el asesino?- preguntó Rodolfo tratando de ocultar su miedo. Manny se vio un poco inquieto ante la pregunta, trataba de evitarla pero sabia que no era fácil engañar a su padre- Mijo no pensaré mal de ti, es solo una pesadilla, vamos dime-

-Esta bien- Dijo Manny con un suspiro- Sé que sonará extraño papá…pero el quelos asesinaba a ustedes y a Frida era…El Tigre-

Seguido de estas palabras Rodolfo escupió la taza de café que se había servido cuando habló con Manny. Su semblante ahora estaba lleno de pánico y horror. El moreno jamás había visto así a su padre.

-Papá, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Manny mirando a Rodolfo.

-Si mijo- Contestó débilmente Rodolfo- Pensándolo mejor creo que deberías irte a dormir-

-Pero papá ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es sobre mi pesadilla?-

-No mijo, solo es un sueño ¿Recuerdas? Creo que lo único que necesitas es descansar y relajarte mijo. Iremos a dormir ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Contestó Manny creyéndole a su padre. Tal vez era verdad que solo necesitaba descansar, o quizás eran las hormonas. Acababa de cumplir quince años de edad y tal vez eso provocó cambios y alteraciones en él. Pero había otra razón, una razón que Manny desconocía pero que Rodolfo temía se hiciera realidad. Después de llevar a su hijo a dormir se quedó en la sala pensativo, inquieto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era una leyenda que todos los Riveras habían creido ficticia, pero todas las señales se presentaban, todos los indicio de que él pronto llegaría a cobrar venganza…

-Es real- Dijo Rodolfo mirando al espejo perpleto- Pronto saldrá El Tigre…

**Continuará...**


End file.
